Power converters convert electrical energy at a first voltage to a second voltage. A charge pump is type of power converter that increases voltage such that the voltage output is higher than the voltage input. One type of charge pump is a cross-coupled charge pump. The related art cross-coupled charge pumps experience unwanted cross-conduction that lowers operating efficiency. In particular, cross-coupled charge pumps use field effect transistors (FET) to selectively pump charge from a charged capacitor to the voltage output, and simultaneously use another FET to refresh the voltage on a second capacitor. The roles of the pump and charge for the two capacitors alternate. However, it takes a finite amount of time for FETs to transition from a conductive state to a non-conductive state, and vice versa. In certain situations partially conductive FETs in cross-coupled charge pumps may allow current to back flow from the voltage output to the voltage input, lowering efficiency.